Aasim
Aasim is a central character who first appears in Season 4. He's a hunter for the Ericson's Boarding School group. Biography Pre-Apocalypse Nothing is known about Aasim's life before the apocalypse, other than the fact that he was a student at Ericson's Boarding School. Apocalypse Aasim began hunting for the group at an unknown time. He also began writing a journal to record the events that occured during his stay as part of the group. He usually hunts rabbits using a bow within the borders of the safe zone which provides Omar with resources to cook rabbit stew. "Done Running" He first appears out of the woods and gets attacked by a walker, and is then saved by Clementine. Later while waiting for dinner, seen writing his journal and properly gets to meet Clem. And the next day, he goes hunting with Louis . Go hunting with Louis and Aasim Clementine and AJ will join Louis and Aasim in the woods to assist them with hunting. Aasim will be frustrated about Louis' thought process and might be sympathetic with Clementine too depending on the dialogue selections of the player. He will be annoyed at Louis for playing with a walker caught on and hanging from a trap like a piñata instead of assisting him with hunting. He later stumbles upon a baby bunny that had gotten caught in their traps, and will be pessimistic if the player decides to snap the bunny's neck instead of saving it up for later. Go fishing with Violet and Brody When Brody, Violet, Clementine and AJ return from fishing, Aasim will appear alongside Louis when they return to regroup. He will be grateful to Clem when he sees she brought days-worth of food from the nearby train station. On the night where Marlon reveals that he gave away the twins and says that he'd do it again in exchange for safety, Aasim is angry and upset. Upon seeing AJ shoot him in the back of the head, Aasim is shocked along with the rest of the group. "Suffer the Children" Aasim will defend Clementine and AJ from Mitch and will later go on to argue against voting for them to leave or stay. Nevertheless, he votes for them to stay. He later reappears arguing with Willy over the type of trap they should use. He participates in the Truth or Dare game started by Louis. And he will be dared by Clementine to either kiss the head of a walker or ask Ruby for a kiss. He then gets to ask Tenn the truth about something he felt too ashamed to share with others before. He was captured alongside Omar and Louis/Violet when the school was attacked by Delta. Personality Aasim appears to be a strictly serious person. He is well-dedicated to his duties and doesn't appreciate it when people don't take them as seriously as he does. Although this might no necessarily mean he's got a good group spirit, as he's sometimes rude to people around him. He's also known to be very inprofessional when it comes to romance, and gets very awkward when he tries to romantically interact with people. Relationships Marlon Aasim dislikes Marlon, especially his policies concerning the "safe zone". On his first appearance, he argues with Marlon that the safe zone is suffering from a lack of resources, which Marlon responds to by merely pushing him aside. He also seems annoyed about having to clean-up and having to save arrows after using one, another policy pushed on by Marlon. He seems to not be very liking of how Marlon kept reducing the size of the safe zone to the point where finding enough food for everyone was near-impossible. When Clementine tries to speak up about Marlon's atrocities towards the twins and Brody, he appears to trust her more than he trusts Marlon despite having a years-longer relation with Marlon, then he feels betrayed and annoyed upon actually hearing it. It's safe to say that Aasim had trust issues with Marlon and was not very upset about his death. Louis Aasim doesn't outright dislike Louis, but he sees him as a slacker and irritating. He dislikes how he prioritises his mood over getting work done. He's also annoyed when he attempts to cheer him up by sweettalking him and teasing him about his crush on Ruby. Although he never actually says anything in particular about it, Louis' plan to cheer him up with a card game was successful, as it gets him to immediately make it up with Willy. Clementine Aasim seems to be good with Clementine in terms of relations. He seems to be more trusting of her than he is of Marlon. And he goes on to defend her from Mitch when he threatens them for killing Marlon. He's also one of the three people to vote for Clem and AJ to stay, as he didn't care enough for Marlon to be grieving about his death. Although he will be annoyed when Clementine dares her to kiss a walker's head or ask Ruby for a kiss during the Truth or Dare game, he quickly gets over it and doesn't make any further mention of it. AJ AJ meets Aasim alongside Clementine while waiting for dinner. While he's distracted with talking to Clementine, AJ snatches his journal and begins reading it without his permission. Tell AJ to keep reading: AJ reads a sentence in the journal which reveals that Aasim felt ashamed of having awkwardly sworn just after Clementine had saved his life. Aasim is annoyed by AJ's invasion of his privacy and forcefully snatches the book back. Tell AJ to give it back: AJ ceases reading and hands the journal back to Aasim. Aasim is grateful that AJ respected his privacy and thanks him before continuing writing. Willy Aasim thinks of Willy as a child who doesn't know how to think and constantly shames him about it. Although he later makes it up with him after getting cheered up by Louis' card game.